When These Worlds Collide a Fairy Tale is Born: A Fairytail Story
by Habitualwriter
Summary: My name is Noelle, a simple girl in my first year of college. Out of no where crazy things happen while on winter vacation. A man falls from the sky and I find out he is the main character from my favorite anime series. I travel across the world with him and his comrades, becoming close friends. We find magic, love adventure, new worlds, and a evil from another dimension!
1. Chapter 1

(This is a lot but I just want to see how much you like the idea Of introducing fairytail to our world. PS, tell me what you think of my rendition of Natsu. - Habitualwritter)

 _ **When These Worlds Collide a Fairy Tale is Born:**_

'Natsu... Oh my gosh Natsu is here, he is here and... Puking into my toilet bowl.'

I watch the struggling, as I understand him to be 'mage', from the hallway inside my cabin. Slowly pacing, rocking, back and forth right by the bathroom door frame. I have begun to show an obviously stressed position on my body. Biting the nail on my right thumb nervously, while my left hand was tucked in the crook of my right arms elbow joint. I've been watching him carefully for the past ten minutes. Ten minutes! He's been hunched there ever since he arrived and figured out where the restroom was. That is after he had fallen through my roof at a defining speed. As well as after tearing through the top half of the building I was staying at. 'Somehow I'm grateful that this is just my old get away cabin. If this were my dorm at college... I'd be screwed.' I thought trying to avoid the other major topic. Natsu is in my cabin.

'Natsu fucking Dragneel of fucking Fairytail, is in my cabin. How the hell is that possible?!' And avoiding the topic was now impossible. 'How, how, how, how...' My eyes grow wider as reality set in more and more. 'This can't be happening, this can't be real.'

"Arrgghhh..." Natsu hurls for the thousandth time. Surprisingly, to me, he's only nearly begun to stop shaking. I have a momentary pause in my pacing, wanting to reach down and comfort the poor young man. But a small sense of fear keeps me from doing so. I'm way too confused by the situation to interact with him yet.

After all he's not real.

Fairytail is only a manga, an anime... a story.

He can not be real.

But here he is with me right now. Undoubtedly in the most uncomfortable of situations, yet still there he is. Or at least it's a man who looks like him. His classic black and orange vest. Which has no buttons to keep it closed and no shirt underneath, giving it the ability to display all sorts of impossibly defined muscles and abs. A pair of white Capri that have a blouse effect on his legs. They tighten at his hips and mid calf. Also, on his hips to secure his pants along with access black and orange fabric, is a simple belt. A pair of sandals used to rest on his feet. Those have since been discarded somewhere else in the cabin in his earlier frantic search. Finally, the famous scarf of Igneel is draped around his neck and shoulders. However contrary to his belief the pattern on it is not of dragon scales. Rather, it's a big black and white crisscross pattern. Still, very cool to me though.

Most importantly it's his face, hair, and guild mark that make me think it's him. Pink-ish-salmon-ish hair in all it's mildly short spiky glory. The red tattoo like design of his guilds logo on his right shoulder. Which piqued my interest the most. From a distance it seems like a solid stamp, however at a closer angle you see a small textural pattern that seams to shift ever so slightly... And then there is his face. The lightly tan face I know all to well on my TV screen, joyous with his teammates, or more serious in battle. Is curled in discomfort and maybe pain. His smile lost and his dark, almost black, shamrock green eyes hidden from sight. This being because he's shut them tight as to not watch the bile exit his body.

In the least to say he looks so real to me. Maybe he is too but just a human-look-a-like. He could only be a cosplayer. A cosplayer who nailed it with makeup and costume artistry. As well as special effects, there were flames when he got here. Flames that vanished in the blink of an eye when he landed on the floor of the top story, denting it on impact. He'd landed on his back but quickly ran around. Which is how I eventually directed him here.

He's done puking now but waits around the toilet just to make sure. Resting sprawled on the ground, an arm on the toilet and another on the bathtub. He breathes heavily but seems more content now. "Where's ehugg... Luce." He says slurred, quietly taking a breath in between his words. I'm shocked by his voice, not just by the tattered sound after the ten uncomfortable minutes he experienced a few seconds ago. But also by his accent hinting at an Irish dialect.

I stop my pacing again. 'No, he can't be.' I hesitantly bend down to sit on the floor and watch him quietly before answering. "Who is Luce? I've only met you when you crash-landed."

"Damn." The mage says quietly finally daring to open his eyes. "Are ya sure it was just meh? Luce is my comrade, my partner at Fairytail."

"Yes it was just you. Are you who I think-"

"I'm Natsu."

'Oh no it's real.' I let me jaw drop, "no fuckin way."

"Close yer mouth ya damn idiot. Ya look even more stupid than Gray, and he has ice for brains." The for sure Natsu states, trying to stand up but slips. He then starts rubbing his head after it hit back against the bathroom wall, "Shit I've never felt this week before."

"I'm not an idiot." I say aloud. 'Gray the ice mage, and he said Luce earlier, common knowledge of who they are to everyone in the fandom. It's just the way he said it...' I think to myself again. Soon after I snap out of it and will myself to get closer. Which it seems he's as weary of me as I have been of him. For he tries to back away. But he's trapped between two ceramics and a wall, so he doesn't move much. "Hey, hey don't do that." I say reaching out to him.

"Don't touch meh."

My hand is frozen midair inches away from his shoulder. I look him in the eyes, trying to connect with him, let him know I'm no threat. Couldn't stand a chance against him, even in this state, "Fine I guess..." I mutter retracting my hand hesitantly.

I can tell he doesn't really trust me still. But he relaxes, he probably has figured out he's stronger still too, just by my willingness to listen to him.

"You know if you don't trust me, why would you give away your identity like that?" He cocks his head confused, as I on the other hand start to giggle a little, no longer scared I let my guard down, trying to lighten the mood at the same time. "I mean I know you ain't the smartest person, but even I would want to keep that quiet. Have something to hold over my enemy," I say. While using finger quotations around 'enemy', "Now you could be at my mercy." I start to full on laugh but he scowls.

Boy was I right about him being stronger still because he lunges at me cutting off my laughter. I fall back half in half out of the bathroom Natsu pinning me to the ground. "I'm Natsu Dragneel a proud mage of Fairytail. Let meh tell ya and ya listen well, knowing my name and where I'm from is no weakness." He glares down at me. I've become scared again and can only nod my head in response. My eyes are trained on him wide and unblinking. Which he takes as a cue to sigh and back off. "Oi, don't mess with what ya can't handle." He's now standing over me looking down and around the hallway we are in. He scratches the back of his head in contemplation, taking another sigh as he reaches a hand down to me.

"Sorry?" He says in a tone hinting at a question.

I pause before willing myself to take his hand. "It's okay? I think?" Matching his same tone.

He pulls me up with ease, to the point where I somewhat have left the ground entirely. Almost losing my balance as my feet touch the ground. However instead of falling I use the wall for support. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, now who are ya?" He's retracted his hand to fold his arm with the other. Patiently, well for him that is, waiting for me to answer. "I mean as long as yer willing to give up yer upper hand." He says referring to my failed tease.

"Noelle, of America, I guess." I insert a title with my name. Only doing so to seam as if we are on the same level. After all this isn't his world. I didn't really want to confuse him that much right now. After all he's very simple-minded and child like, he'd destroy everything if he got upset.

"What in Mavis's name kinda guild is that, never heard a' it."

"Not a guild." I reply.

"Not a guild?"

"Nope."

"Well what is it?" He cocks his head to the right eyeing me highly confused.

"A country that I live in. Who's very land your standing on." I gesture around me as if he were able to see outside at the forest, the whole world. But instead our view is restricted to floors, a broken ceiling, a couple walls, and a door leading to a now nasty looking toilet. "Well I mean you can't see it but it's great, sorta." I shrug my shoulders casually and smile trying to look a little sincerer.

"Okay Noelle great to meet ya." All hostility has left him and his TV worthy smile has returned. "And now... See ya! I gotta find Luce." He turns from me and practically bolts down the hallway, only to trip and fall down a couple stairs. Seams as if the fall through the ceiling did more than just a number on him. He's really not okay. I watch him get back up to come back towards me and set himself back at the toilet. Extremely Audible vomiting coming from his yet again shaking frame.

'Here we go again.' I think rolling my eyes. Except this time I'm willing to comfort the young man before me. I sit by him not saying a word. Only gently rubbing his back to hopefully soothe him. Eventually I calmly speak to him, "I'm sorry this is happening. If only I knew what was causing you to go throw up and be so nauseous. I'd get you medicine right away."

"It's okaaaagghhh..." he empties his stomach. "Bugh, whatsh medicineee?" He says breathing heavily causing him to slur his words.

"You don't know what medicine is?" I ask incredulously.

"N-nooo," He drawls out starting to settle for the second time. Hopefully there won't be a third round of this cycle.

"Well in short right now you need it. Medicine can help you feel less sick."

"Okay, give meh it."

"I can't"

"Why nooouuut?!"

"Because I don't have it!"

"Stupid..."

"What did you just call me?!" No longer rubbing his back, I smack his head. It wasn't hard, although it wasn't that smart of a move either. Natsu starts throwing up for the next three minutes.

After that little fiasco I coaxed Natsu into the downstairs living room. Gave him some Ibuprofen in hopes that it would help him somehow. Then I forced him to lay down on a couch and close his eyes. Somehow that made the Dragon Slayer of a mage fall into a light sleep.

'Halle-freakin-lujah, he's finally settled down.' I'm in my thoughts once again. 'Getting him to do what I said was a task. He's so stubborn and Lucy driven... Which is honestly goals... That I couldn't get him to relax.' I watch him intently from across the room in the kitchen on the same floor level. Sitting at the table with an iPad Pro in my hands. Usually I would be using this electronic to create my art. But right now I'm using it for its search engine capabilities. I have to see if anyone else is here besides Natsu. Maybe there has been some kinda sightings. Who knows maybe they could be in the next cabin over. I have to at least try to look, I'd hate it if Natsu was the only one. He'd become so... Lonely. 'My hell Noelle he's not you. Don't put your worries on him, he'll be fine. Just try to find out if others came, and that they are safe.'

I went through every single news article I could find. Starting with the most popular news sights to the less popular. Also, I stuck to the ones that had articles about America. If I went to a source and found something in another country I'd be a mess. I do not have the funds to take both me and Natsu across the world. However, somewhere in the US could be doable.

I spent an hour or so on google to try to find what I could. One source sounded hopeful at first talking about a blond woman who was running around asking about a man with pink hair. Sounded like she was looking for Natsu, however I then found out it was only a mother looking for her drug addict of a son. It was sad and touching, and she did find him in the end, but it was not Lucy. Not anyone else either, it was simply nothing. So I changed my search tactics. After all social media is a girls best friend, contrary to belief on make up and cloths.

Bingo.

My feed on Instagram showed exactly what I was looking for. Thank goodness I fallow a lot of dedicated Fairytail fandom accounts. For what I see on my iPad is not only Lucy, but Gray, Happy, and Wendy as well. The way I knew it was all really them and not just cosplayers was their guild marks. They all had that funky texture to them, the real deal. The one thing that sucks in the videos is Gray's by himself. Thankfully he's clothed, if he wasn't, well I'd like to not think about those results... However, what's strange, and had earned himself shiny videos on Instagram, was shorts and a tank top casually walking around in a place filled with snow. The other three are all together. Wendy and Lucy are back-to-back, while Happy is in Lucy's arms. They are on a beach and calling out their usual spells at a crowd of on lookers. Confusion and terror on their faces as people with phones trained on them take pictures and videos. I expect magic to be flying everywhere, except nothings happening their spells aren't working. That strikes a lot of worry in my mind. 'What's happening? Where are they, what are they do... Oh no.' The image gets worse as medics and police arrive on the scene. Seeing both together can mean only one thing. 'Oh please don't take them.'

The audio of the short video must have woken Natsu because all of a sudden I hear him yell behind me, "Oi what are they doin to her? How ya see'n this? Get em off her!" He takes the tablet right out of my hands. The action has caused me to jump and almost fall off the chair I'm sitting on. He starts to shake it back and forth, up and down, most likely trying to shake her out of the video. "How do I get her outa there? She's trapped!"

"Natsu please no stop you're going to break it!" I plead standing up reaching out to grab the tablet from his hands. But I miss it just as he's about to throw it.

"Aye! Good idea!" It leaves his hands at a speed I couldn't even put a number too, and my hart drops just as it hits a wall.

"NOOOO!" I scream as I run to the other side of the room, he had thrown it with enough force that the iPad had logged itself in place. When I got there I knew there was no chance of survival. I yanked on it hard a couple times, finally having it come loose on the fifth try. I flipped it to the screen and knew my suspicions were correct. The whole thing shattered. So much so that some glass had fallen to the ground as I held it, while some had stayed behind on the vary wall I took it from. Not to mention some little gadgets inside had come loos and were in places they shouldn't be. Oh, and the wall, I could see straight through to the other room. Both objects were in horrible shape all because of him. I start to feel my eyes water.

"Oi girly she's not here, why didn't it work?" He made his way over to me.

"Y-you... You b-broke it."

"I wah?"

"You broke it!" I yell at him throwing what's left of the irrevocably destroyed piece of technology at him.

"Ow hey watch it." He says watching me like I'm crazy. He looks as if what he did was no big deal. But it's obvious he has no idea, after all he doesn't know what I had on there.

"She wasn't in there you idiot. You broke my very expensive, very important, very special iPad Pro! Everything I had was on there, my art, papers, all of it. I hadn't had the chance to save anything to a flash drive yet, now it's all gone!" Tears fall down my face freely as I stare at him enraged.

"I don't understand ya." He says stepping towards me still thinking he did nothing wrong.

"Of course you don't understand! Just leave me alone, stay there while you're at it, you might just break something else." I say storming off to the room conveniently on the other side of the broken wall. It just so happens to be one of the few two very small bedrooms in the entire building. The one I chose to occupy during my two week vacation. I enter the room and slam the door behind me before Natsu has a chance to fallow me in.

"Oi, girly, let meh in!"

"No! Go away!" I cry as I sit against the door resting my head against it's wood frame. Now it's silent except for my shaking tears and voice locked away in my room. 'I never realized I could hate someone I admired, even if they're not supposed to be real...'

I was up set for a good hour crying off and on about my lost work and prized possession. Now I sit quietly with a stuffed bear in my arms I'd grabbed off the bed. It's a bit musty, dates all the way back to when I was six. But otherwise it's in good condition. Still, worth cuddling when I'm upset.

"Are ya okay now?" I hear Natsu speak to me from outside. However, his voice doesn't come from behind me by the door. Instead, I turn my head to look at the wall.

Sure enough I see a pair of eyes intently looking at me from the living room because of his whole in the wall.

"Pervert don't look in here, staring like that is rude you know." I don't actually answer his question, instead I mumble. I watch him from my spot two feet away. "Besides I'm still mad at you."

"I can say sorry. Is that what ya want to here?" He asks gently.

"Yes and no." I reply.

"What do ya even... Never mind. Just look I didn't mean to upset ya. I just really, I really want her back, Ya know?" He sighs frustrated slipping down to sit on the floor probably. All I see is his eyes and hair disappear from view.

'I know' I say inside my head. Still, too upset to give in to forgiving him. I want to stew a little longer.

Eventually I give up on stewing and open my door stepping outside. I peek around the corner scanning the open aria to see where Natsu went. I don't see him right away and turn to check the rest of the cabin, then I hear his voice again.

"Down here girly."

I turn and look down to see Natsu laying on the ground looking at the ceiling. Instead of helping him up I go to lay down beside him. Once I'm down, and we are side to side I hear him speak.

"What're ya doin girly?"

"Nothing, have you already forgotten my name?"

"Not really. It's Nessy right?"

"You got the N right but no it's not Nessy."

"Oh."

It goes quiet again.

"Well girly whatever yer name is, ya didn't answer, what're ya doin?" He says eyeing me out of the corner of his eye not making the full commitment to just turn his head and look at me.

"I'm sympathizing, doing what you're doing to understand you. It's supposed to be endearing." I state casually continuing to look up at the ceiling, however the lights above are starting to hurt my eyes. "Oh and it's Noelle by the way."

"Wah... I don't get it." He says finally turning and looking at me. He makes a face that scrunches his nose up in what seems to be disapproval.

"It's a thing." I shrug my shoulders with a smile eventually creasing my mouth. I close my eyes because the lights finally getting to me. I see the shapes of them dance behind my eyelids.

"Pshh ahhh ah ah ah." I hear Natsu laugh wholeheartedly. It's contagious because I do the exact same thing a couple seconds later.

"N-Natsu, why are you even on the g-ground in first p-place?" I barely get the words out as I huff and laugh hardly breathing and my stomach is in joyful pain.

"Ah ha ha it seemed comfortable." He laughs back.

"Oh ha ha okay." My laughing fit has reached its end and I breathe deeply to regain the air that I lost. I then turn to look back at him and tell him something else, "Thank you Natsu."

Natsus taking longer to quiet his laughter as he responds to my thanks, "f-for what ehhmmm... I mean I apparently broke something valuable to you. The only other time I see someone get mad like that is Luce when I sneak into her room..." and then the humor is gone.

"Hey Natsu." I say sitting up with my right elbow to look down at him more directly.

"What is it girly?" He says frowning.

"She is here, Lucy. I mean you saw her. That and there was Happy, Wendy, and even Gray. You're not alone, and they're not alone, I will help you find them I promise." I smile down at him. "Oh and it is still-"

"Noelle, I know." He smirks no longer as somber.

"Hey! Good job you remembered!" I poke him on the shoulder teasingly.

He chuckles lightly at the tease, sitting up he brings his legs up towards his chest. He then rests his arms on both off his knees clasping his hands together with interlocked fingers. His brow furrows, and he looks over his shoulder back at me and asked more questions. "I know I talked about Luce earlier, but how did ya know who Happy, Wendy, and Gray were? Also, how did ya know her name was actually Lucy, I never called her that."

I pale instantly, dreading explaining everything to him. "Ummm would you believe me if I said it was a lucky guess?"

"No Noelle how do ya really know?" He said sternly letting his legs and arms fall to rest on the floor once more. "This is serious, if ya don't tell me I will kill ya."

"Oh come on you gotta be joking." I ask growing even paler.

"Try meh." He says glaring right at me, I can almost see the fire starting in his eyes.

"Well shit." I mumble, "Fine, fine, I can tell you." I rub my face out of stress, then I have an idea. "Actually I'll just show you, but it involves another screen don't you dare break it. Just fallow me to the couch I'm gonna turn on the TV."

"Well alright, but ya mean the lacrima right?"

"No I mean a TV, Natsu there's a lot I'm going to have to explain to you."

"I'm still sure that's a lacrima, but alright show meh what ya got."

I get up off the floor to only sit back down on a couch facing a large flat screen TV. Natsu is close behind and sits cross-legged on the other end. Remote in hand I turn on the TV and find Hulu, my favorite streaming network. Searching effortlessly through my recently watched list to find every Fairytail series.

"Oi, that's my whole guild. How'd you find us so easily?" He sits up straighter alarmed by the cover picture displayed on the huge screen. "I'm even on there, not possible, I'm right here. Noelle how'd ya get this?"

"Just wait, there's more." I click the select button on the remote, and scroll up to the very first episode in season one. The one where Lucy, Happy, and Natsu meet for the first time. As well as when Lucy first joins Fairytail and receives her Guild Mark. "It's going to be hard but I need you to just sit and watch this okay? Then I'll tell you what it means." I press play and let the episode play out. Scene after scene pops up; showing the fake Salamander their first opponent, eating lunch with the boy's, Lucy's first battle using Aquarius, and running away from police after destroying an expensive boat. My gaze flickers between the TV and the man sitting next to me. He's on the edge of his seat, tight fists ready to fight glued to his knees, stopping himself from actually hitting anything. He twitches every once in a while. He wants to break the TV too I can tell, he's uncomfortable watching himself in flashing colors and light. Eventually the end comes and the credit's role. This is where I decide to turn the TV off and end the poor guys suffering.

"The hell was that?" He says his focus still trained on the now black TV screen. "That was over eight years ago, have ya been spying on meh and my guild for eight years?"

"Me? No I have not been spying on you. Hiro Mashima on the other hand... Possibly." I tell him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Even though I do have this footage I can tell you I mean your friends no harm. I personally have only known who you are for three years. This episode happened long before that." Natsu shrugs me off, at the same time he stands and starts pacing the floor closer to the TV set up.

"I'm gonna find this Hira 'er whatever and beat his ass!" He pounds his hands together the right in a fist and the left griping the right firmly. All of his muscles are taught and I see him look around, looking for an exit to bolt out of and find the man. The man who I thought had created him, but maybe... Maybe he was actually looking into another world. It's the only way Natsu could be here and alive right? But if that's the case and her really is from another world how did he get here?

"No, no, no, no! You are not going to hurt him either! Hiro Mashima is a good man too. He just happens to know a lot about you, as well as he knows a lot about Fairytail." I say stepping in front of him grabbing his attention. His glare returns to his face happy Natsu gone for the third time today. 'Wow he fly's through his emotions like a firecracker. Ready to explode each second it's lit. I wonder if I can somehow tame it down.' I think stalling before I have to speak to him again. He's tried to step past me a few times but I stop him in his tracks. Once he's standing still I speak again. "We aren't the only ones who know about you. There're millions who know about your guilds story. All of your adventures, pasts, futures, failures, triumphs, we've seen it all. We've experienced it all with you at different times in your life and in ours. But not a single one of us has watched with the intent to hurt you I promise. Please believe me when I say I am here to help you, right now I'm the only person you've met who could help you find the others, and quite possibly the only one who can get you home. Natsu relax and let me help." I plead with him desperately.

He breathes heavily contemplating my words in his head.

He speaks.

"Fine help meh."

I smile relived. 'This is going to be one wild journey, but I'm ready' I smirk at him now.

"Let's go find your friends."


	2. Chapter 2

(Forgot about this in the first chapter... NO I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HERO MASHIMA! PS, I also do not plan on making Noelle and Natsu a couple. The Fairytail guild members just literally have no personal space or boundaries. Which explains this chapter a bit. A lot of this story is going to include my favorite ship Nalu, and a few other favorites along the way. Oh but don't worry Noelle won't be missin out. He he he. - Habitualwriter)

It's three hours past midnight and I lay awake on my bed. I'm unable to fall asleep because of two things. One, the hole in the ceiling of the cabin upstairs has left the whole place colder at night. Venting out all the warm air since it was created by a certain pink haired man sleeping on my floor. Don't worry, he's not just on the floor I brought out a sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket for him to use. I'm not going to be that inconsiderate. Although for the life of me I can't understand why he wouldn't just go to the other bedroom. Speaking of him he is reason number two. I never knew that he snores until now. It's so loud, I'm utterly baffled that he himself isn't waking up at his own noise.

The reason he's on my floor? Oh, that would be because I didn't want him in bed with me. He's got some real strange separation issues. That and needing to sleep in the same place of someone he knows. And well I'm all he's got at the moment... Still, I couldn't let him sleep with me like that. I mean not that I wouldn't want a good-looking guy like him in my bed. But I just haven't ever committed to a guy like that before, I know, I know, it's just a bed, yet what small spaces can lead to is dangerous territory. I'm not really looking into anything like that with Natsu, wouldn't dare even get close to it. That and there was no way I could let him do it because Lucy is his one and only. I don't really know what their relationship status is. Yet I still know I'm a huge nerd that can't let my OTP die like that. 'Nalu forever!' I cheer inside my head, giggling as quietly as I can. Even if he does snore loudly he's still a dragon slayer with amazing hearing abilities.

The snoring hitches, then it continues not quite as loud as before, it's too late to hide it though, I know he's awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper into the dim room. Light bounces in from the moon lit window.

"Yer fine, but why are ya awake?" He asks me just as quietly.

"I just can't sleep." I say out loud. 'Because if you, you idiot fire mage.' I say in my head.

"Oh," he pauses, "Earlier was crazy, are ya thinking about that?"

"Yes I've been thinking about that. But it's not why I'm up." It was indeed crazy yesterday evening. With meeting Natsu the way I did and all, having him unintentionally unleash a rampage of damage on my cabin. Or at least causing me to call for an embarrassing amount of money in repairs. "I can't sleep it's too cold and quite frankly to loud for me too."

"Ya could have avoided that if ya just let meh sleep on the bed. Luce lets meh do it all the time when I'd go over ta her place." Natsu scorned. He truly believes that sleeping with someone is normal. Even if you are technically perfect strangers. Yeah people can hook up like this all the time, but not this girl. I'd prefer to be with my one and only, or at least someone I've known for longer than eight hours.

"How many times do I have to tell you no? Natsu it's not normal. Plus how many of those times did you sneak in while she was already sleeping hmm?" I shot back.

"Fine ya got meh. But still it's so much better than the floor, please let meh sleep with ya girly."

"My hell no, and you've gotta stop saying it like that! That means something entirely different to me." I stop looking to him hoping he's getting everything I just said. But his face is fairly blank. "You are so dense sometimes... Also you were doing just fine earlier why can't you sleep now?" I say letting him know my real reasons for him being on the floor.

"I miss 'em that's why." He says quietly, shifting to sit up on the floor in his makeshift bed. "I miss my guild, my comrades, all my friends. I miss Happy and Luce the most. It's just when I'm separated from all of 'em like this for a long time. Usually sumthin bad is happenin' to 'em."

I lay on my back watching the stars twinkle through the big window on my right. It's such a beautiful scene. There's a sad feeling in the air, his emptiness, it is also in this room tonight. "I know you miss them. I know how you feel." I shrug off my covers and crawl to the edge of the bed. When I'm there I lay down on my stomach. Resting my arms on the footboard and my head on my folded hands. Feet and legs dangling up in the cold night air. I can clearly see Natsu this way now.

"How could ya possibly know?" He asks defeated looking at me inches away from my face. "How do ya know what this feels like?"

"Because I have friends and family too. I've been away from them for a long time, almost a year now. Do you know how much I miss them?" I ask him with a very small smile, trying to reassure him, and maybe myself as well.

"I don't know-"

"Every day," I interject cutting him off a bit. "I miss them every day. Some days it's enough to make me cry. It's painful and it is hard, so freaking hard." I pause getting a little to emotional myself. I catch a couple tears that escaped the corners of my eyes, releasing one of my hands from under my chin so I can wipe the salty liquid off my cheeks. I need to be strong to help Natsu a little more, crying isn't that reassuring of a gesture. I cough a little clearing my somewhat choked up throat. Then I continue, "Being far from the ones you care about sucks. But in the end I know I will always see them again. There never really is a final good bye. Sure your friends might not be here right now. But you will see them again, I bet you will even be the one to bring them all back together, I know it."

His eyes widen a little. He understands me, it must be how he feels right now. I can see he wants to, cry that is, his beautiful dark eyes are starting to shine. "Believe ya," He sniffles and catches himself better than I was able to, remembering that he is the big strong Dragon Slayer that he is, and he smiles that signature Natsu smile. "We need to rest right? Tomorrow we find the others! That will fix the way I feel in no time!"

The young man lays back down on the floor just about to fall back asleep, but he stops and sits up quickly. "Wait but ya can't sleep right?"

"That's right," I say shivering. The cold is getting to me even more now that I'm out of the bed covers. "It's freezing and you snore so loudly I can't do it." I whine openly tucking my face into my palms that I turned over after slipping off the frame to bury my head on the bed. "If only I had something that could knock me out," I pause, knowing exactly what the mage next to me was thinking. I pop my head up and grab his arm in time just before he was about to swing. "I don't mean it like that!"

"Oh, then how do ya mean it then hmm? The only way I've ever experienced a knock out is..." he shivers then continues. "Is after Erza beats me on the head for pickin' fights with gray."

I giggle lightly knowing exactly what he means, that red-headed woman he speaks of can be quite brutal. "I mean something like taking more medicine, or a remedy an action that can put me to sleep. A little different than the medicine I gave you earlier then making you lay down on the couch." I let go of his arm, so he can rest it by his side.

He ponders my words for a moment. Then his face lights up, like he's just had the best idea in the world. "I've got something, Wendy taught it to meh for train rides!" He stands up like a lightning bolt, taking my arm in both his hands like I did just a moment ago. "Come lay back down I can help ya." He smiles, although it falters as he realizes I'm about to fall off the bad when he'd pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Eep!" I squeak out bracing for impact. Falling out of bed is always unpleasant.

"Oi, sorry girly." He catches me under my armpits hoisting me up just before I completely leave the bed.

"It's okay you were just excited." I grip his forearms As he helps me back into a siting position. Blushing slightly 'damn does he have some nice muscles... no, no, no, stop, don't think like that... oh but a girl can admire right?' I shake my head, letting the silly thoughts fly away.

"How bout ya just do it yer self huh girly?" He laughs letting go of me, I blush more and do the same already reaching to get under the covers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that sounds better." I start tucking myself in. But he catches my wrists. "Hey I'm still cold I wanna cover up!"

"Wait a second, I need yer hands for this, just stay still." I huff and roll my eyes, allowing him to do as he wants. He turns my hands so he can hold my wrists. He gently presses the insides with his thumbs in a specific place. It's instantly calming and relaxing.

"Oh she taught you where pressure points are? That's really cool, I know nothing about this stuff." I smile closing my eyelids.

"Is that what it's called? I don't know much besides this." He continues his holding process in a couple other spots along my arms and shoulders for a long time, repeating the steps here and there, his hands are warm and the slight pressure is very welcoming. It's probably been 20 minutes in total, I can't quite tell, but each minute counts cause I can sense it working. I'm starting to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you Natsu." I say just as I'm about to slip into a nice dark and peaceful sleep. He finishes up, pulling the beds covers up and over my arms.

"No problem girly, sleep well Noelle." And that's all it takes I hear his last words of the night and I'm fast asleep.

I wake up the next morning, well more like the next evening, the clock that conveniently rests on a nightstand reads eleven in the morning. "No way it's almost twelve?" I grab the clock bringing it closer to my face, as I adjust to the morning light I can read eleven o' one clearly out of the little red lights on the digital clock face. "And a minute already passed by too? Well this day is off to a great start." I mumble and yawn broadly as I stretch reaching for the sky in the sunlight. The room has a light mounted on the ceiling with a built in fan. But I don't need it right now because the window lets the sun shine in brighter than any light bulb, and it's still cold enough to not use the fan either.

I plop my hands down on the soft sheets, hitting something a little harder than I expected. "What?" Groggily I look down and see my hand next to Natsu's head. He's still heavily asleep, the snoring habit well over and done with long ago. He's found a loophole in the no sleeping on the bed rule by pulling a soft reclining chair, from who knows where, next to my right. Lying down opposite of the nightstand on the left. He's fashioned it so he can sleep with his arms and head on the edge of my bed. Smiling and giggling yet again I think to myself. 'You cheater.' I ruffle his hair lightly, then slip out of the bed. Being as silent as I can, so I don't wake him up. Unlike last night I'm successful and tiptoe my way to the restroom, so I can get ready for the last remaining hours of the day.

I basically melt in a relaxing hot shower. Even though when I slept I felt warm, as soon as I woke up the chill came back. So the hot shower I welcomed with open arms. I didn't take long, ten minutes in total to rinse my hair of shampoo and conditioner, as well as to wake my body up. I got a full eight hours of sleep, but going to bed at three in the morning did not help. Turning the shower dial off I step out of the shower and snatch the only towel off a mettle rack. I lightly dry myself off then wrap the towel around my head sealing my light brown hair in a tight knot. I find a robe on the same rack hanging from a hanger and wrap myself up. I enjoy the soft gray fuzzy material, it's nice to stay in as I search through my suitcase for a clean outfit for the day.

Yesterday I opted out for a blue hoodie and gray sweat pants. No makeup on my face either. I wasn't expecting to go out or see anyone that day. But low and behold I received an unexpected drop in... Literally. So I decide to try a little harder on my appearance this time around. Not knowing what else could pop around the corner at this point. For all I know the Queen of England could show up at my doorstep.

After finding what I was looking for I grab my makeup bag delaying getting dressed to put on my makeup. One minute, that's all it takes, I don't understand how other girls spend an hour or more on makeup alone. At most my whole morning routine takes forty-five minutes. I absolutely suck at doing my hair, so I usually leave it straight after blow-drying it. But my makeup? Literally only takes one minute. All it consists of is a base that matches my skin tone. Powder or cream it doesn't matter as long as it's matte. About three layers of mascara, yeah it's a lot but I don't care, I refuse to use fake eyelashes. A light rose blush to highlight my cheeks. With the final touch being either lipstick, lip gloss, or chap stick. My go to is usually a sparkly chap stick I happened upon at target. Then voilà, A whole new Noelle!

Once I'm satisfied with my makeup job I get dressed and blow dry my hair. It's a little frizzy because of a few short flyways I can never get rid of. However, it's got just the right amount of volume and softness while the rest is smooth and straight. The dark roots stand out against my blond tips and highlights. The tips brush lightly across my shoulders as I turn my head back and forth for different angles. In the end I'm happy and content with the final product. Also, to make it better I'm wearing my favorite long sleeved shirt. The bodice is black and white striped while the sleeves are mustard yellow with a decorative Lilly print, they are slightly blouse like, but are cuffed at the wrist by black and white stripes that match the bodice. With it I wear dark navy blue skinny jeans held up with a black belt, that are purposely distressed around the knees, pockets, and the ends of the pant legs. Everything hugs me in just the right ways. Highlighting my best features more than my worst.

"Yes, perfect, look at you! Go Noelle your lookin fine today." I cheekily praise myself in the mirror winking and flirting with my reflection. I'm not the tiniest person in the whole world I admit. But I'm not huge either. Just average sizes all around framed by my bodies five foot five inch height. Well there are a few exceptions here and there that I don't mind being a little more than average. I laugh a loud stopping the little antics and step back into the tiny bedroom. Although I don't quite make it in because I had opened the door, but it stopped short, and I heard it bang against something.

"For Mavis's sake's watch what yer doin girly!" Natsu takes the handle and yanks the door all the way open. He's rubbing his face where it made contact with the door.

"Hey look I didn't mean to, after all you're the one who was just standing there." I say pushing him to the side with both my arms, making a path, so I can actually enter the room this time.

"No, I was about to go in, when ya threw the door right at my face." He counters going further into the bathroom. "I like gettin clean to ya know, maybe without a little battering from here on in." He says eyeing me, then goes about his business, stripping immediately without hesitation. The doors still open and I flush.

"Hey close the door I don't need to see any of that." I quickly take the handle and slam the door shut. "You pervert, have a little decency."

"Luce never complained." He retorts smugly from the other side of the door. I hear him open the glass shower door and turn the shower head full blast.

"Well I ain't Lucy now am I?" I yell back hoping he hears over the loud stream of water.

He did hear and yells back, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

'Ugh gross, at least that confirmed my suspicions about him and Lucy, there's no way they aren't a couple, or at the very least doing it, after hearing that. Score one million for the Nalu fans.' I smirk pumping my fist in a silly triumphant manor. Then a second thought goes through my mind, 'Me and him will be leaving today, I've got to get a hold of a computer somewhere. Accidentally leaving my phone at my dorm was not a smart move. Now that my iPad is broken I've lost connection to the outside world. At the moment that leaves me with no communication and no search engines. Luckily there is a small town nearby, hopefully I can find a place with computers, or maybe someone kind enough to let me borrow their phone.' I've started to rummage in a dresser fitted with old spare cloths of all kinds. The goal is to find men's cloths that are normal looking. The way Natsu's attire is now will stand out in unpleasant ways. I don't like the idea off ending up on social media like the others did. Hauling him around with his crazy pink hair and hellishly good looks will be hard enough.

"Hmmm why can't I find any shirts?" I found plenty of pants and sweats but no tops, unless they're a woman's. I mean not like he couldn't probably rock a few deep V necks. But the cold season has role'd in, I'm lucky it didn't snow last night, or else I'd have a huge mound in the middle of my hallway. Once again my thoughts go to not liking the idea of unwanted attention. "V necks are definitely out of the question. Maybe I can have some luck with the other room" I talk to myself out loud.

Before leaving the room however to continue my clothing search. I quickly toss in another clean towel I found in the bedroom to the bathroom. Opening the door just enough to make a clean shot at the shower. After closing the door I hear from inside a quick, "Thanks" and I nod back in response, forgetting to use my words for a second. Even though that's the case, I don't correct myself, and continue on my way to the second bedroom. Where when I get there and look briefly in the measly little dresser, I score two shirts. They aren't long sleeved like I was hoping to find, but they'll do. Especially since I know there are plenty of coats and jackets in a closet nearby. Also in the little dresser I found a few boxers. "He's probably going to need these too." I continue to think to myself.

I walk out of the extra room triumphantly and go back to the main one. When I return Natsu has finished his shower and has even already dressed himself. His hair is still wet, and he starts using a towel to muse it around. Unfortunately for him that just isn't going to work out.

"Oi, where'd ya go girly?" Hey asks looking at the bundle of cloths in my arms. "And what's all a that?"

"I went to get this for you. Go change into this instead, I need you to blend in." I toss a random set up of a top, bottom, and underwear to him. Then place the rest in my suitcase for later use. "We're going to head out today to find your friends online again. Then we'll plan the rest out from there."

"Why do I have ta change? My cloths work just fine." He says holding the clothing out unsure what to do with them. He takes each one and looks at them with a contemplative eye then he turns to me. "I don't draw attention, I'm like a ninja. Nin-Nin." He grasps his hands and clothing together. Pointing two fingers up on each hand in a classic anime ninja pose.

"You do attract a lot of attention actually. Also, if you really want to be a ninja you'll want to blend in. Putting on those cloths is the best way to do that." I say wondering how a grown man like him can act like a ten-year-old. Granted I myself am not out of my teens yet, meaning I don't have much room to judge, but I still don't act like him, and he's got at least three to four years on me. Then again he did grow up in a world of magic, which my life is tragic in comparison. It's not that it's bad, it's just pretending to be a ninja is quirky. 'Besides I'm the one who's talking to myself a majority of the time.'

"Really? I can be a ninja wearing this?" He looks at each clothing item with wonder. Then he starts to strip again, still not an ounce of decency when in front of a woman.

"Geez your stripping habit is just as bad as Grays right now." I say shaking my head with my eyes closed. I back up until I hit the wall, caressing it with a hand until I find the door handle.

"I'm not that ice brained freak!" He comments back energized yet a little muffled, for some reason he seams to be struggling with the shirt. There's a lot of tussling sounds coming from where he stands. "Also ya know it would be a lot easier if ya just opened yer eyes, it's not like I bite, usually that is." He scoffs slyly once again.

"I'm not used to people just stripping down without a care right in front of me. I am used to however privacy and closed doors. So if you'll excuse me, I'll let you finish up by yourself." I turn the handle and exit the room. Opening my eyes as soon as the door is closed. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you are finished."

By the time he enters the kitchen I've made sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Surprisingly it didn't make Natsu rush to get ready, I was able to plate everything before he sat down at the earthy table placed at the middle of the kitchen. "Mmmm smells good," I look up at him from across the other side of the kitchen counter. He looks slightly strange with this new outfit. The only reason being nothing quite matches. He's put on a bright red shirt and charcoal gray sweats. Which would look fine on their own, relaxed and comply even, but then there's his scarf. At the current moment it's tied around his chest and shoulder, similar to how it was in the movie Dragon Cry. It is an odd paring indeed, but somehow he's making it work. He actually looks kinda normal now, like an actual human being born on this earth. If I hadn't experienced what I did yesterday, I would say he's some stranger that has broken into my cabin, a small part of me still thinks that. However, I've given him the benefit of the doubt. There're small similarities to this Natsu and the cartoon Natsu on a TV screen. That being; his naturally pink spiky hair that has returned to normal now that he's dry, his amazingly dark green eyes, and the cloths he wears twenty-four seven. Without all of it together, he becomes almost unrecognizable.

I watch him intently from the other side of the counter as he makes a familiar action, "Thank ya for the food." He's claps his hands in thanks and digs right on in. Not even waiting for me to hand him any silverware. He has an item of food in each hand, and an item each more all over his face. It's pretty strange the way he acts, looks, and holds himself. He does things that are similar to cultures in the real world, his appearance matches this strange blend as well. But it's all jumbled together like a tangled ball of string. Tan and bronze like he's from South America, a bright go lucky Irish accent, and manners of a mildly trained Japanese boy. It's all so interesting, also it's not something you realize while watching the anime, yet somehow it all fits and seams right. After scrutinizing him for a bit I pick up my plate and go to the big table and sit next to Natsu.

"Wow when was the last time you ate?" I ask him as he's legitimately finished off his entire plate and goes to get seconds off the counter top and stove.

He stops monetarily thinking counting in his head. After diving into what seams to be a difficult mental mathematical equation, he finishes scooping up food onto his plate and says something rather surprising. "It's been nine days, however that's not including fire, if it's fire then it was five days." He sits back down and once more attacks his food with his bare hands.

"Oh I didn't realize." I apologize.

"It's fine, I was focused on a mission. Sometimes meh and my comrades forget little things like that. Unless yer Happy... In his case, it's always fish on the brain."

That blue-flying-feline really does have an obsession will fish, it's actually his greatest weakness, or his biggest strength. His motivation for fish is quite remarkable sometimes. "Well then, do you need more? I can get more."

"I always need more." He says through a mouthful of eggs. He swallows and is about to put the last bite from his plate into his mouth when he asks. "Hey ya gonna eat those pancakes?"

I look at my hardly touched plate of food, not all too interested in it. I take one last sausage off the plate then push it over in his direction, pancakes and all. "Here."

He lights up like his inner child persona and asks, "Are ya sure, all a' it?"

"Yep, don't like breakfast all too much anyways." I bite into my last sausage.

"Oi yer amazin Noelle! This'll actually last meh ti'll lunch!"

"What do you mean? This is your lunch, or well it's brunch. It's already one in the afternoon, next thing is going to be dinner."

"That's real annoying ya know Noelle?" He grumbles still eating his new now third plate of food. "What ever, I'm still gonna eat that too."

He once again finishes off the plate quickly and jumps up from the table heading towards a glass sliding door to the back of the cabin. He try's opening it but has very little luck. He's unable to see that the door doesn't swing open like he's used to. His natural instinct to break things is remarkable, for he's about to make yet another hole using his fist, except this one would be on the glass door. Which would be way more unpleasant to clean up. He's wound up his arm ready to strike, but I yell at him, "Stop!" before he's able to do anything. It somewhat startled him and he whorls around.

"I can't get it open!" He whines gesturing to the door. "It's only a door, ya can fix it later." Natsu prepares a closed fist once again but I stop him once more.

"Watch me, it's easy." I push him out of my way and flip the little latched lock. Then glide the door to the side. "Ta-da." I smirk at his dumbstruck face. I soon shiver as a cold breeze flows by. Outside is very pretty and covered in a thick layer of snow made in previous days. It also smells greatly of pine and iron, two of my favorite scents.

He shakes his head and averts his gaze as he says, "I could'a done that."

I close the door, "It's okay Natsu, it's just a type of door you don't often see in your world. Just think of these doors as a curtain that you slide out of the way instead of push." I pat his shoulder reassuringly and make my way to a little closet. Inside are extra coats and boots. I grab a pair of large black and gray industrial boots for Natsu. I also grab a black coat that's thin and patched with lots of zippers and pockets, not as fashion, but more like a convenient storage strategy. I hope that both will fit my newfound friend. On this small trip to the closet I go back to my room to retrieve some socks before facing Natsu again. "Also you should know, that's not the way we need to go out. We have to go through the garage to my car, if we are going out to town today we will need it to be faster." With that I hand the last bits of clothing to him.

"Okay and what is a car?" He asks as he puts his coat on. Then starts to do the same with his socks and shoes. He once again struggles to put an item of clothing on, meaning his shoes, for they are Velcro and don't require laces. This time around however instead of ripping them apart, he fiddles with the boots until he figures it out. I smile to myself for the act is quite endearing to watch.

"It's a small train like carriage, a mettle vehicle that doesn't require to be pulled by an animal."

"I h-have ta r-ride in it?" His face pales at the sound of it. Dragon Slayers have an unfortunate case of motion sickness when it comes to vehicles. Unfortunately for me I have to be in the same car as one for about an hour. That's how long it takes to get where we are going.

"I'm sorry, I can try to make it comfortable for you, but you'll have to just push through it otherwise. Go grab all the pillows and blankets that you want."

He stiffens, straightens his back, and puffs out his chest. "I'm no bumbling exceed, I can ride like normal. Take meh ta this car of yer's and I'll show em I can handle it."

I laugh and say, "It's this way through the kitchen." I step into the kitchen and turn to the right in the farthest corner where the garage entrance is located. The garage is right by the front entrance to the cabin, and the view from a decorative glass inlay is just as breathtaking as the back sliding doors. Unlocking the little mechanism on the handle of the garages solid wood door, I then swing the whole thing wide open. I reach behind me across to the doubter where my keys are, eventually stepping out to get to my little white car. It's a nice 2018 Hyundai Accord. It's got a charcoal colored roomie interior, the basic tech needed on my dash, added-bonus of a touchscreen, and the whole thing works like magic wherever I go. Haven't even put snow tires on it for this trip in the mountains. 'I might pay dearly for that later, but hey didn't have to deal with the extra charge that comes with it. In the end I'm still happy.'

Although the way I got this car was less than pleasant. My parents got it for me as a "gift" they said... One that I didn't know I was getting, is pretty expensive over 20,000, I had to share it with my younger sister for a year, and they've made me pay it all off. Not really the best gift, but part of me doesn't mind. In the end I get a nice car that I own, completely, and will last me many more years to come. But I did chew off their ear about not wanting anymore "gifts" from them.

With the push of a button all the doors unlock and are ready to be opened. All Natsu and I have to do is chose where we want to sit. And in the loving terms for Natsu, "die" on this little trip to the town. "You can sit shotgun up front or you can ride in the back. Fronts nice you can recline and it's got seat warmers." I say taking my rightful place at the wheel. Closing the door and buckling myself in. Then taking my keys I rev up the engine. I look up and out my windows and see that the Mage has disappeared. I search the garage and my car curiously with my eyes, he's nowhere to be seen. That is until he pops back out through the door a bundle of pillows and blankets galore piled in his arms.

He makes a nest in the seat next to me and when he's settled and finally closes the door I say, "Welcome back , glad you could join me." I smirk at my joke.

"Shu-shut up and let's get goin." He's already pale and holding his face tightly scrunched up, waiting for more nausea to come.

"Alrighty then." I reach above my head and press the button on my garage door opener. Then slowly back my way out onto the makeshift snow covered road. Turning on the radio we listen to a Chris Daughtry album to start our trip. I turn the audio up enough to cover Natsus already progressing moans. 'Oh boy... This is gonna be a long ride.'


	3. Chapter 3

(Goodness last chapter was a tough nut to crack down on. It all turned out for the best in the end though, so it's all good. Once again I will say I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO HERO MASHIMA! PS. You may be wondering 'Where is the magic?!' It'll come soon, hopefully in this chapter or the next, or it might not who knows?' Muah ha ha ha ahhhhh!)

It didn't take long for Natsu to use his pressure point technique on himself and fall into a fitful sleep. To help him out a bit I turn down the music slightly, as not to wake him up. But also I want to keep it loud enough to cover the hum of the engine. Not like it will help by much, he is still basically part dragon. That hearing of his can be quite a pain and nuisance at times like these.

So far we have driven three fourths the way to the closest town. Only fifteen to twenty minutes left to go. 'I can't believe I'm in a car with an unconscious Natsu. What a wild trip this winter has turned into. Who knew I'd be spending Christmas Day with my all time favorite Anime Character?' I peer at Natsu with the corner of my eye. He looks pretty stiff but peaceful. Somehow him staying still like this makes him resemble his TV counterpart a lot more. "I hope I can actually help you find the others. I also hope I can get all of you back home safely." I say to myself with a mixed tone of doubt and hope "Why, of all people, did this happen to me? I don't have magic... Hell I don't have any power in this world, physical or metaphorical. How on earth am I supposed to help you?" Natsu startles me as he snorts and shifts around in his seat. Thankfully however he stays asleep.

The end of our trip comes easily and quickly. Aside from the fact that Natsu woke up four minutes before I could find a parking spot, there was not much complaining going around either. The spot I stopped at was a gas station connected to a coffee shop. One that I vaguely remember from my childhood. It's been quite a while since I've been too town. I used to come to this place often with my family. But as everyone got older, we slowly stopped coming. Maybe we'd come once a year, if at all. So I'm glad I was able to make it on this little trip of mine. It's brought back so many memories.

"Brugh-let-ugh meh out." Natsu stumbles as he slaps his hand lazily against the car door. He's pretty drained after the four minutes he's been up. Granted his nap wasn't that great either, so I'll cut him some slack.

"Ok and please be careful getting out." I unlock all the doors with a light press of a button on my door side panel. I step out with grace, as the dragon slayer to my right, falls out of his seat with lesser ease. Still remaining somewhat upright propped up against another car in the parking stall next to us. I close my door and make my way over to Natsu keys and wallet in hand.

"I appreciate ya for doin that girly." Natsu says sarcastically as he finds his feet and places all the pillows and blankets back into the car.

"Yeah no problem just fallow me inside." I wait until he's actually walking by my side before going in. Except as I look at him I notice something off. His scarf is still tied around his chest. "Wait, wait, wait, fix your scarf. You look like a cartoon clown right now instead of a ninja like you said you wanted. I don't want you to stand out, and wearing something so normal, in such a strange way, we would be spotted by everyone from everywhere in no time at all."

"What do ya mean? I look fine!" He retorts back to me.

"Umm no you don't, fix it. Or else I'll make you stay out in the car, doors locked, and no music." I threaten poking a hand out with my keys trained on my little white car like a tiny knife. The vehicle is a big bad menace to the pink haired man currently on my right.

In response to my threat I hear him gulp before saying "Ok fine." He takes his scarf and unties it, eventually while it is in both hands he casually lays it across his shoulders. Whispering to himself, "I don't see the big deal, it's just a scarf, it's not like it's gonna kill ya."

"Now I don't have dragon hearing like you do but I can still hear you." I say cheekily as I use my normal human ears to listen to him gulp a couple more times. "Just do what I say, it's not like it's gonna kill ya." I turn his words back on him. I then take the door to the little coffee shop and pull on it. Confused by the fact it didn't open right away, I start pulling again, really hard, not seeing that on it says push in silver letters. The no longer clownish looking mage cocks one of his eyebrows up in amusement watching me struggle. Folding his arms waiting for me casually, to give up. I don't necessarily give up, but my cheeks do burn bright when I finally see what the sign reads. "Oh." my voice is small as I finally push it open. Above there's a little ting of a bell.

"Who's the idiot now eh?" Natsu remarks chuckling beside me, at that moment he also takes the opportunity to walk past me and into the warm building.

"Shut it you walking match stick." I blush even deeper out of annoyance. 'Having him around is like having a mean teasing older brother. I'm not sure how much I like it right now.'

"I don't even know what that is, but I take offense." Natsu says mock-defensively a hand against his chest and his head tilted in a pout ever so slightly. He smirks but stays silent as I ask to use a computer at the counter where a worker lazily flips through his phone on a website I can't quite make out.

'This guys kinda cute lookin.' I smirk playfully at the thought. From a quick glance I can see he's got a modern hair cut, shaven sides and longer up top. He seams to be pretty thin and wiry, his uniform hides any defining features. The guys pretty pale too, although it does look like he's got a couple tattoos shading his skin. Could be hot, but he's not quite there, his looks are hindered by his lack of social skills, too bad. The guy didn't even look up at me when he handed me the code to a computer on the far end of the shop. "Huh." I say silently disappointed, any attraction dismissed by my task at hand. I place the small fee for the computer on the counter and walk towards the wall lined with computers.

It's convenient the first place we stopped at had any kind of technology. They're little old-fashioned windows computers, and I'm not all to good at figuring out old tech, but they will have to do for now. I pay a small fee to use one for an hour, and get the password for the particular block of metal the cashier assigned me.

"Let's do this shall we?" I crack my knuckles and get to typing. The first thing I do is log into my Instagram account. Easily finding the videos of Lucy, Wendy, and Happy. It takes a bit longer to find Gray again, his videos aren't as popular as the girls and blue felines is. Eventually though I find him again too. Thanks to one of the older updates on the social media platform I was able to find the general location of the original videos. The girls are all the way out in Hawaii. After finding that out I curse to myself a couple times. I was really hoping by a stroke of luck I wasn't going to have to travel. It'll just have to do though, no way could I leave Natsu on this journey alone. Who knows what he'd do to the poor people at the Airport.

"Well how on planet Edolas are we supposed to find em this way. All I see is their moving pictures on this funky lookin lacrima." The fire mage says from behind me, leaning in over my shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"It's not a lacrima this one is called a computer, these electronics all have different names, and lacrima ain't one of them" I state simply to correct him. "Besides that, I already know where everyone is."

"Eh? How?" He says surprised pulling a seat up next to me, getting closer to the computer yet again. "I don't see anything that says that. It all is a bunch a' gibberish!"

'Huh, he can't read English either, makes sense I guess, yet another thing to add to my list to teach Natsu.' I sigh internally. "Sorry this is the language from my part of this world you are currently in. Yes I've found them all already, these three are far away," I point at the girls and Happy. "However we got lucky with Gray he's only two hours away in Oregon." I point over at Gray to indicate how I know this.

"Wait then where are we? Ya have ta show meh all a' this world eventually, I'm stuck here for the moment if ya can't tell already." He states rather sarcastically.

"I can show you the rest of my world on here, well to a degree." I open up a new tab in the search engine I'm using. Typing into the search bar 'world map images' coming up with plenty of glob pictures, but none of them are detailed enough. Changing the search to 'flat geological maps of the world' I get some better results. "We are on this piece of land currently." I refer to North America, then I trail my finger from land to land naming the other major countries. Eventually landing on the small dots that create Hawaii. "On one of these islands is where we will find the girls and Happy." Then finally zooming in I show the distance between us and Gray. "We are on this part of the land that's sectioned off called Idaho. While Gray is in the section called Oregon. Here in America we call the sectioned pieces of land states. For now that's all I can really tell you without carting you all around the place in real life."

"This is great, we know where everyone is, so let's go get Luce! I'm all fired up!" He springs into the air toppling over his chair, pumping a fist up and down ready to run off to who knows where to find his favorite blond. Forgetting all about his other comrades with the simple and attention drawing action. I look around worried about how Natsu is being so loud. Even though the town is small, it doesn't mean that there aren't any people out and about like we are. A few people were here before us when we got here. As well as a few have since joined us in the last 20 minutes. All eyes are trained on the pink headed moron next to me. All except for the counter employee that is. Surprising, not... But I'm glad to have one less pair of eyes pointed at me and my newfound friend.

"No."

His fist pumping comes to a compleat stand still. "No?"

"Yes, that's right, I said no."

"For the love a' a fairy's fuckin ass... Why not?"

'And we are back to being upset.' I place my head into the palms of my hands, all the attention is starting to get to me and I'm a bright shade of pink that I'm now trying to hide. "Lucy is too far away, right now we have better luck at finding Gray." I mumble out for my mouth that is covered up and my voice is hindered by my palms.

"I don't want to find that stripping popsicle, I wanna find Luce." He demands taking his arm like a sledge hammer to the table we are sitting at with enough force to take a chunk out of the edge.

I cringe externally and groan because now I know the counter guy is watching us. He's probably even heading over our way now. "Damn it Natsu," I whine. "Now you've really done it." I can hear the footsteps as I speak.

When I look up I see someone other than who I was expecting, this employee is a short, stout, older woman. Also, unexpectedly she greets us warmly and a bit of concern, "Is everything alright with you too? It got pretty loud real quick since you got here." She says looking between the two of us. Her eyes widen as she sees the broken table side. "Good golly! How'd this happen?" She exclaims running a hand along the rough broken edge.

"I'm so sorry my idiot... brother here, lost his temper and hit your table. You see he's been taking some meds for extreme motion sickness, and I think they're the wrong strength. He's moody and gets terrible headaches, causes outburst like this every once in a while..." I ramble for a few seconds not really listening to myself talk, making up a lie on the spot. I glance over the woman's shoulder back towards the counter. Ignoring the looks both her and Natsu are giving me. The employee I met earlier is gone, and for some reason, left his phone upright on the counter and still on. From what I can see, there's a video playing on the screen. 'Weird too bad I can't tell what it is from here.' I'm oddly drawn to it and want to get a closer look, but the lady brings me back to reality.

"Oh hunny It's okay it sounds like your brother isn't himself. Please take care and don't even worry about the table. We are starting a renovating process next week and won't even have the same set of furniture anymore. We'll be throwing all the old stuff out so you don't have to pay a dime. However, I'll have to ask you to finish up quick, your hour is almost up sweetie. Or you can just pay for the next hour." She smiles sweetly.

'A lucky break... Too convenient.'

"Alright I will finish this up, thank you so much for the kindness." I say back with a matching smile. Dubious to how she isn't mad enough to just kick us out for the ruckus we've made alone.

"No problem dearie." With that she turns and leaves us alone again.

During all of this Natsu has lost interest in the conversation and is staring off into space.

"That was weird, but I'm not going to judge it, I don't have to pay for the table." I look down at the broken edge of the table, glaring in disgust. "Oh and Natsu?"

The mage snaps out of his daze and focuses on me. "Yeah girly?"

I grab his ear and pull him towards me. He winces repeating a little mantra of ow-ow-ow's and I whisper into his ear, "Don't you dare ever do that again."

"Alright, aright let go!"

I let go of his ear, "Thank you, now let's head back out."

"To the car?" Natsu whines.

I think for a moment, speaking when I've got an idea, "You know what we can walk around for a bit. We don't have to go right now."

"Thank Mavis." He breaths out in relief.

"Come on there's a few little shops across the street. Maybe we can buy something here." I stand up from the beaten table, log out of the computer, and walk towards the front counter again. Remembering the phone is still there as I see it still displayed for all to see. But the screen is now black, it automatically turned itself off because it wasn't being used. 'Dang I wanted to see what was on there.' I think disappointed.

"How do I pay? I don't have any jewels on meh. I definitely don't have any a' that green paper stuff either... Also, if it's not food I don't want it" Natsu asks me as he trails a few steps behind.

"Don't worry I'll give you some money to buy stuff, I'm pretty sure there's a small grocery nearby." I say fishing through my wallet to get a decent amount of money for him to borrow. Pulling a twenty out as someone at the counter speaks.

"Thank you two for coming today, hope you have a wonderful Christmas." It's a male voice.

I look up wide-eyed. 'He's back in the exact position I last saw him in.' Rude counter guy is back, and he's still not looking up at us. His phone in hand, on with the video playing brightly on the tiny screen.

"Um yeah thank you, have a good Christmas too." I say back annoyed by the guy. 'We're leaving, and he chooses now to speak? How indecent can this guy get?' "Jackass..." I say under my breath. Stepping out the door with my back turned. The bell above rings, covering up the guys smirky humored snort. Natsu fallows me out and we walk further into town. We make our way across the gravel streat.

"I don't like him, he smells funny." Natsu says by my side.

"I know what you mean, I don't like him either." I throw my hand in the air letting a little more frustration out. Now that he's really out of ears shot I blurt out, "I mean what kind of indecent inconsiderate fuck doesn't even say hello?! He's an employee for crying out loud! We were very pleasant customers, don't give us shitty service." I steam.

"We broke a table." Natsu comments matter-of-factly.

I trip over my own feet taken back, "Th-that's irrelevant! A-also, we didn't break a table, you broke a table, not me. Anyways all I'm saying is he was rude. Let me get a little frustration out, don't... And all this negative energy is coming for you buddy."

"Alright, alright, miss negative-nelly." He says ruffling up my head like I'm a child.

"Hey don't do that idiot!" I bat his hand away as menacingly as I could.

"Fine, won't do that either. But in all seriousness, that guy was off. His scent was a little inhuman." At this point we've both stopped walking, we've made it across and are now looking for a stor to catch our eye. however there hasnt been anything interesting yet. I've forgotten to fume about the counter guys manners, instead I listen to Natsu as he continues to explain his experience. "Actually it was the absence of smell that really bothered meh."

"What are you talking about, everything smelled like coffee in there. The guy was probably covered in coffee grinds and more. Makes sense if he didn't have a scent." I say contributing against his revelation of rude-counter-guy.

"No, everyone has a scent. I can smell someone new every time someone enters a room. Each person has a unique sort of musk to 'em, with my heightened sense a' smell I can always tell if a person is nearby. No matter what other strong aromas are around meh." He furrows his brow. "But this guy... This guy had nothing. I mean nothing, it's almost as if he doesn't exist." He shrugs his shoulders almost brushing it off. "Or he could be like First Master Mavis. She doesn't smell either."

"Are you telling me the guy at the counter is dead? Like he's a ghost?" I ask incredulous at the fire mages theory.

"Dead, immortal, nonexistent, really any 'a those could be it." He says simply like everything he just said is normal.

"How could that be possible? My world doesn't have magic." I explain.

"I don't know whatcha talkin about girly. What world doesn't have magic?" Natsu scoffs.

"This one, this world doesn't have magic."

"Then how do ya explain no-scent back there?"

"I still say it's the coffee, he isn't magical."

"I say he is."

"I say he isn't! Prove it to me, prove to me that my world actually does have magic." I tell Natsu defiantly.

"Fine if I'll bring him outside and fight him." He says going into his signature stance. The one where he kinda squats and punches a fist, I know sounds stupid right? But if you just watch him do it you'll see he's got a flame behind his eyes that just can't be beat, it's pretty powerful, and along with it he says... "I'm all fired up!"

Which is usually fallowed by some sort of fire effect.

Usually.

Natsu says his catchphrase again, "I'm all fired up!"

Nothing happens.

"What the hell? My Iron Fist isn't working." He says looking down at his hands.

My eyes widen. "What do you mean? Of corse you can use Iron Fist." I pause biting on my thumbnail pacing back and forth. 'If he can't use magic...' I start listing off a couple of Natsus other moves inside my head. "But if you think it helps try something else then. You can't have lost your powers."

Nodding his head with a new vigor he says, "I'll give it everything I've got!" With that he bursts into a flying ball of energy. Calling out spell after spell, even though he's advanced pass the need to say them out loud, calling them out now does nothing. As he basically yells like a maniac, he's been able to perform amazing acrobatic feats, any Olympic gymnast would be jealous of what he's doing right now. But there is still no fire magic. Even though what I see before my eyes now is amazing, and has even drawn the eyes of a few onlookers, nothing that we really want to accomplish is happening.

After repeating each of his moves what seams like a thousand times he stops huffing and puffing. The small crowd applauses him for what he has shown them. But we both ignore them as they clap, holler, and whistle. The fire mage is angry but completely terrified as he looks towards me pleading to help him. 'I can't do anything' I shake my head back and forth shakily, stunned and just as terrified. For the big guy he is, this Dragon Slayer looks so vulnerable right now.

We stay where we are until the crowd of strangers leave. I step hesitantly towards Natsu.

"Nothing, Noelle there was nothing." He says.

"I saw."

"Your world..."

"It took your magic." I finish his sentence.

He says a string of curses crossing his arms and hunching over. He's slowly starting to lose more of his cool each passing second. In a hurried motion he stands and grabs my shoulders shaking them sharply, but for only a moment. Searching frantically with his eyes he asks. "Noelle what do I do?"

I search his face just as frightened as he is, "I don't know."


End file.
